


It's The Right Time

by GraePearl



Series: Persona 3 Sibling!AU [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Sibling!AU, Spoilers, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraePearl/pseuds/GraePearl
Summary: After everything they'd been through, they just couldn't get their timing right.Now, their paths were doomed to never cross again.
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko
Series: Persona 3 Sibling!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032755
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	It's The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> So Miss Emily Anon requested two different prompts and both were sad as heckie. I decided to combine them into one mega sad (but mostly the first one because oof) in celebration of getting 10,000 views on my main fic! Yay depression!! Wooo!
> 
> Also, yes the title and inspiration for the fic are based on “It’s The Right Time” by Daichi Miura because I wanna feel like my heart is being violently ripped out. I like the GoldenBoys cover, but even if it’s a male cover, I think the lyrics can be from both Minako and Akihiko’s POV (Minako is the chorus and Akihiko is the verse). Please support the channel over on YouTube!
> 
> For Context:  
> -Takes place during “The Answer '' and follows the core elements of my main fic. Don’t bother, it’s a dumpster fire.  
> -Minato is alive and so is Shinji. Wooooooo.  
> -Akihiko and Minako never started dating, but they did have feelings for one another.

* * *

**_If I close my eyes, I can still see your smile and hear the sound of your laugh._ **

* * *

_“It’s funny, doncha think?”_

Akihiko looked up from the cardboard box on his lap, half-filled with old textbooks and a myriad of other school supplies from over the years. Another pile of similar items were set off to the side, waiting to be sorted through then packed up with the rest, donated, or thrown away.

However, he wasn’t so focused on the mess all around him, not when a young woman sat on top of his bed, frowning at the state of his room. Her russet hair a shade paler than it used to be, fair skin now a ghastly white, even her eyes (once brilliant and clear) glowed with the intensity of a flickering ember, every little bit of this girl was now a mere shadow of who she was before everything went wrong. Before the day she became _this._

Yet, when she finally noticed Akihiko staring, she looked up and smiled. Bright. Strong enough to break the hardest of hearts. Proof that something inside was still alive and well.

How equally unlucky yet comforting for Akihiko. The last time he saw Minako Arisato at all, it had been a few days ago but she hadn’t spoken a word. Just sat in the corner of the dorm lobby with her hands on her lap and quietly observing what had become of her absence.

Hearing her voice again was a small blessing, even if he knew it was all in his head.

“What’s so funny?” he asked. “It’s just moving.”

Minako shrugged, leaning back on the bed. _“Yeah but, you know me. Minato and I’ve been moving around our entire lives. When it’s someone else who’s leaving, it just feels. . . wrong.”_ She looked around the room at the other islands of random items, from clothing to books to little trinkets collected over the years. _“Like, that’s not my stuff on the floor. That’s not my handwriting on the boxes. Did I walk into the twilight zone or is it just a bad dream?”_

Akihiko caught himself thinking “nightmare” and saying so aloud. At least in a nightmare, he could always wake up the next morning and being afraid was optional. He had control over how he reacted.

Minako was far from scary but this new reality without seeing her every day, that was a different story.

“If it makes you feel better, I’m not used to this either.” Akihiko set the box down to stretch. “And I’ve been here for so long, I forgot what it’s like to live anywhere else. Kinda pathetic, huh?”

 _“Sounds like quitter-talk to me. You’re not a quitter, are you?”_ Minako asked.

For the first time since she appeared, Akihiko chuckled. Of course, this version of her would come up with something extremely cheesy to motivate him. “I never said I was giving up. It’s just strange to think that one minute, I’m a high schooler. Next, I’m leaving to start a life of my own. It’s like getting whiplash.”

Minako giggled right along with him before leaning forward, suddenly serious once more. _“By the way, what_ is _the plan? You never got the chance to tell me before. . .”_

_You never told me before I left._

Akihiko sighed. He hoped she, long before graduation day, wouldn’t mention what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. It was always a sore spot, especially when all he ever knew was fighting and school and then doing it all over again for the next five years.

“I don’t know.” he said. “I just know I have to get out of here.”

_“Because of the memories?”_

“No. Not the memories.”

_“The others?”_

“I’ll miss them, believe it or not.”

_“And Shinjiro-kun?”_

“We’ll always keep in touch.”

Minako laced her hands together, eyes darting to the window. Steady rain beat against the glass, and according to the news, it was going to last until the weekend. Thunderstorms were also supposed to happen later that night.

 _“It’s a horrible day to run.”_ she said. _“But try to get outside and go for a walk. There’s an umbrella in my room, so feel free to keep it. Put it to good use for me.”_

Akihiko bit his lip at those words.

Feel free to keep her umbrella, as if it didn’t matter anymore what happened to her belongings.

Besides, the last time he tried to set foot in that room, he almost threw up at the sight of her perfectly made sheets. The carefully organized books on the desk. An open closet with clothes hung up by color and type. Old perfume, faint citrus that she insisted was her favorite, still lingering in the air. Everything left exactly how she would want it to and then some.

He already had her following him around twenty-four seven. He didn’t need to loot her belongings, let alone keep them for himself.

“I’ll be fine. Thanks.”

Minako looked back at him.

_“Akihiko-”_

Akihiko stood up, knees cracking from sitting for hours on end. It was about time he get something to eat before the others swarmed the lobby, or worse, started asking how he was doing. If he got lucky, he could avoid them altogether.

He needed a break.

“It’s your umbrella. And you can’t tell brother that you said it was okay. Not anymore.”

At first, Minako opened her mouth, as if to protest. Her hand raised and leaning forward, ready to come to his side and follow him to the kitchen. Maybe she would offer a shoulder pat or go in for a hug, if only to ease the tension she so clearly saw in him. Tangibility be damned, she would find a way to do it.

At least, Akihiko _thought_ she would.

Thankfully, by his own will or the memory of her, Minako relaxed back on the bed. With a nod, she waved him off.

 _“I’ll be here when you get back.”_ she said. _“And when you’re done eating, I can give you some pointers on how to pack like a pro. It’ll make things go so much faster.”_

Akihiko ate quickly. No one seemed like they wanted to be in the dorm that evening, staying in their rooms or going out with each other. Even Shinjiro was absent from the kitchen, probably resting after months of inactivity leaving him more lethargic than before. It left Akihiko to do as he pleased, in the peace of a silent lobby.

And like she promised, Minako, whether she was real or not, was waiting for him when he returned to his room.

To Akihiko’s disgust, he wished it was the former.

* * *

**_All my thoughts, wash away, I don't feel any pain. Just the memory of you._ **

* * *

Days went by, turning into weeks that felt more like years, and Mitsuru decided to host one final celebration with the whole team. It was set before the beginning of the next school year, a bittersweet time for everyone in the dorm, and Shinjiro promised to cater the entire occasion. That news alone brought at least a few smiles to everyone’s faces, a glimmer of hope in all the gloom.

Even Minato came out of his room to request a dish or two. Junpei and Yukari practically tackled the poor boy before he could vanish once again, dragging him outside to buy the drinks.

Fuuka and Ken offered their support in the kitchen, and quite quickly, were kicked out once Shinjiro realized just how dangerous the two were with fire and knives. Instead, they and Kuromaru set themselves to clean-up duty. By the time the 2-F trio got back, the dorm sparkled like a new yen coin. Not a speck of dust to be seen. Every piece of furniture perfectly arranged to suit their partying purposes.

Aigis was the only person missing amongst the group. Holed up in either her room or Minako’s at all times. Minato promised to coax her out to join them, but her sullen frown was enough to show her true feelings about the whole affair.

And despite Akihiko’s protest and attempts to get out of it, he was forced to attend.

“Ken and the juniors- well, seniors now- look up to you. And Shinjiro and I can’t do this without you.” she insisted. “And just because your moving day is on the same day, it doesn’t mean you're allowed to skip.”

At that, Akihiko knew that if he decided to skip, he would be hounded for the rest of his life by a billionaire business tycoon with a taste for revenge.

So, while the others flit about in an excitatory haze (save Aigis), Akihiko was putting the finishing touches on his packing list. He checked everything from the number of boxes, the labeling, scanning each corner to make sure nothing had been missed. Old exercise equipment had been taken into storage hours earlier, leaving the rest of the space barren. His work was enough to give Mitsuru a run for her money, in terms of efficiency. He just dared her to come in and rub it in her face.

But his only audience to his handiwork was the ghostly Minako, sitting on top of a now vacant desk as Akihiko paced the towers of boxes all around them, one last time.

 _“It’s actually happening.”_ she said. _“One more night and it’s over. Akihiko Sanada will be set loose on the world, a new man.”_

“You’re being dramatic again.” He read the messy print reading _Old Trophies_ with a smirk. “I’m still the same person I was when we met. So don’t forget it.”

_“Oh really? Is this coming from the same guy who, not even six months ago, wouldn’t let Mitsuru in his room. Next thing ya know, I’m in here every other night!”_

Akihiko rolled his eyes, ignoring the burning on the tips of his ears and moving onto another pile, pretending to count the number of boxes in the stack. “You and I were studying _and_ cleaning weapons. Stop making it sound weird and be quiet.”

 _“Look who’s being dramatic, now!”_ Minako swung her legs. _“I never said it was weird. I just said you’ve changed since we met and. . .”_ she smiled, _“And I’m happy you’re getting a fresh start. This place is a little depressing now that the school year’s starting again. What, with studying and clubs and excetra excetra.”_

Her joking tone was enough to convince Akihiko she was telling the truth, but he knew all too well the dorm was a depressing place for an entirely different reason.

Perhaps he didn’t want to hear what that reason was, so his version of Minako came up with something to distract themselves.

The real Minako would’ve done the same thing, knowing her.

Akihiko stepped back and joined Minako at the desk to get a better view, the space beside him where he should feel warmth only cold and empty. In a small way, it disappointed him that this mirage didn’t try to lean against him like she used to.

“This place. . . it looks so clean.”

Minako hummed. _“Clean as a whistle.”_

The two sat in silence as the white noise from the lobby reached Akihiko’s ear. The scent of fried meat and vegetables filled the tiny room, along with a smokey undertone that smelled too enticing to be an accident. Someone had turned on the TV, a jingle from some random music station blasting before being turned to a low roar. A distant bark from downstairs, followed by Junpei’s loud shout and then another and another, the party must have started without him.

Soon, he would have to join them, unless he wanted Mitsuru to drag him down by the collar of his shirt. The others would greet him with teasing voices of “where have you been?” and “about time he showed up!” and plead for him to have a drink. After all, it was also a pseudo-graduation party for the past seniors.

Akihiko would leave his room and boxes behind and tomorrow, he and those boxes were off to a dingy dorm room in the heart of the city. His first semester of college was starting soon and unpacking might have to wait until his schedule cleared up a little.

Far away from the place he once considered home.

Far away from SEES.

Far away from her memory, or whatever was sitting next to him, talking to him, like everything was normal. Like he and the others weren’t celebrating with one member short.

Only one more night. And it was the end.

_“Why don’t you join them? Sounds like they’re having a blast.”_

Akihiko looked over, Minako still smiling like the goofy leader she used to be. Her paleness seemed to lighten with the sunset coming from the window behind them, bringing back the red in her eyes. She was less of a ghost and more alive than ever.

 _“I can stay here if you want. So you don’t feel so awkward.”_ She tilted her head to the side. _“Let Junpei and Minato tease you one last time. It could be fun!”_

If only reality hadn’t suddenly hit Akihiko in the face.

Right, of course she would stay here. Minako was now a figment of his imagination, out of guilt or anger, he had yet to decide. It wasn’t healthy to keep pretending she was anything other than fake. He learned his lesson the first time around.

Maybe a little bit of name-calling from her brother would do him some good. At least the person he was talking to would be real, and punchable.

Akihiko pushed away from the desk, hand in his pockets. “Guess I can’t stay here forever. Shinji doesn’t keep leftovers.” He turned to her. “I must look stupid right now, talking to nobody, anyway. Better leave before someone catches me.”

Minako shook her head. _“It’ll all make sense.”_ She patted the space beside her. _“And I’ll be here until it does. Until the end.”_

Until the end.

Until the end. That was exactly what she said the night before the battle. In this very room. In almost the exact same spot. In that sincere way she used to speak. Everything lining up perfectly.

Until the end. They promised to fight until they collapsed to the ground, gasping for air, pushing themselves to their feet, giving it another one hundred and ten percent. That way, they would have earned the victory dinner she wanted to throw for the two, as a thank you for helping her train.

Until the end. She promised they would make everyone they lost proud. There were too many to count, on both sides. Plenty of people who wanted to rest easy, putting the future in the hands of the living.

Until the end. Minako sounded so confident they would both see it.

She was confident they would be happy.

Now Akihiko was certain he was just imagining things.

It almost made him want to vomit.

Why did his mind have to say something so cruel on a night that was supposed to be about letting go and moving forward?

“Minako-”

Before he could finish, the door to his room opened. 

Akihiko turned to see Aigis poke her head in, blue eyes misty and hair slightly unkempt, however that was possible for an android. Her ribbon was tied pristinely, although a little rumpled around the edges. She might need a new one for the school year if she wanted to look presentable and still blend in with the others.

That is, if Aigis decided to go back at all.

“I heard you speaking to someone.” she said, commanding yet soft, and stepped further inside. “Aragaki-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai are downstairs so I was curious why you were speaking to no one. Could you please enlighten me?”

Akihiko felt the stares of two people bearing into him. One, a robot who caught him talking to himself. The other, a girl who by all accounts, did nothing but give him space in life, but now haunted him like it was commonplace.

So many eyes in one small room.

Why did he bother wondering anymore? He faced monsters and demons, slogged through a fight with a literal god, and he was letting the aftermath consume his every waking second. To say the stress he was under was a little heavy was putting it lightly.

If he was found talking to himself, could anyone say it was out of the ordinary?

“Sometimes, we need to get things off our chest.” he said.

* * *

_**When it feels like my heart won't work. When I miss you so much that it hurts. When closing my eyes doesn't do anything.** _

* * *

For the rest of the night, Akihiko tried to focus on enjoying his night. Junpei and Yukari bickered, playfully for once. Fuuka and Shinjiro served a fantastic meal. Ken and Kuromaru tag-teamed their own plate, to Mitsuru’s dismay (“eat all of your food, don’t give it to the dog”). Aigis stayed upstairs, in the end, but Minato went to check on her periodically throughout the night. He assured them that she was fine, just going through the motions like everyone else.

Minato, despite being the one with a reason to be upset, let the team know that Minako wouldn’t want him to force happiness. She would want him to be honest, take a deep breath, and find a way to keep making himself proud. Whatever it takes.

A heartfelt speech, for sure, until Minato looked at Akihiko and said, “She would also tell me NOT to call you out for being the monkey that you are, but I’ve gotta stay true to my roots.”

In light of those words, and the laughter from everyone around, Akihiko tried to move forward and let himself be pulled into the atmosphere. If only for tonight, he would try his damndest to be a part of something good and put everything else away.

However, his mind kept wandering to the girl “in his room” and hoping she would be gone by the time he got back.

To get a fresh start, he needed her to leave.

It made him want to scream when she was still sitting on his desk, legs swinging and humming to herself. When he walked in, she looked up and with that deceptively innocent grin, waved.

_“Welcome back. Did you have fun?”_

Everything after that was a blur.

And for some reason. . .

Repeated.

* * *

_**I forget, you told me this would hurt. You told me it gets easier, if I remember your words.** _

* * *

As it turned out, Akihiko wasn’t the only one going crazy.

As it turned out, the whole dorm was stuck in its own hell.

As it turned out, he and the rest of SEES were trapped on March 31st, 2010.

And according to Fuuka, they were on infinite loop number ninety-nine going on one hundred.

Just as they found _that_ little fact, they were attacked by an unfamiliar android named Metis, who handed them their asses on a metallic platter. Akihiko still felt the bruise where he was thrown against a wall, trying to protect Fuuka and Kuromaru from a devastating blow. Even Minato, with all of his Persona’s and pent-up fury, was taken down within seconds. His physical attacks were not quite quick or varied enough to keep up with the speedy Metis, who would’ve been a cinch if he had a better grasp on spellcasting.

It might have been Akihiko’s brain playing another trick on him, but he thought Minato snarled, “If only she was here, you’d be dead, you goth bitch.”

And just as everyone was either lying face-down or struggling to get up, Aigis surprised them all by summoning Athena, only for it to be stripped away and replaced with Minato’s first summon, Orpheus.

However, Akihiko didn’t remember Orpheus having a red scarf, heart-shaped lyre, and russet hair.

* * *

_**"It's the right time, for me to move along. It's the right time, don't be afraid If you feel like you're all alone then just close your eyes. I'll always be with you inside."** _

* * *

But they didn’t have time to question _how_ or _why_ Aigis summoned a female Orpheus or multiple Personas, alongside Minato, SEES was thrown headfirst into a new adventure involving their new companion Metis, claiming to be a sister of the aforementioned android.

That adventure had to do with a secret, underground labyrinth, conveniently located within the dorm and off they were to explore. The purpose of that labyrinth, Metis called it _The Abyss of Time,_ not even she knew. Fuuka had to check to make sure their new companion wasn’t lying, coming up empty-handed.

With a lot of ground to cover and all the time in the world, they set out to discover why they were dragged into such a mess.

If only the Abyss of Time weren’t so hot, maybe fighting wouldn’t be such a chore.

“Damn, this heat’s killing me.” Shinjiro took his beanie off after a particularly long battle, wiping sweat from his brow. “Why the hell are we even here? All we’ve been doing is fighting and climbing and fighting and- fuck I hate this place!”

Mitsuru leaned on her rapier, Artemisia summoned and creating a drift of snow, large enough for everyone to sit down. “Perhaps it’s time we took a break. We can take a seat and catch our breath.”

“Thanks, Mitsuru-senpai.” Junpei landed face first with a muffled sigh. Anything else he had to say was swallowed up by snow and ice.

The others followed Junpei, starting with Fuuka, followed by Ken and Kuromaru. Mitsuru came next, letting Artemisia vanish and rest for the next battle. Minato and Yukari were hesitant, at first, but soon melted into the cold embrace. Shinjiro pretended not to join them, but Akihiko caught his friend sneaking lumps of snow when he thought no one was watching.

Akihiko, Aigis, and Metis were the only three who hung back. They formed their own small cluster by a broken pillar, completely cut off from the rest of the team and free to speak plainly.

“To think that you have come up with practical uses for Personas outside of battle,” Metis said. “I suppose that is the enginuity of humans. You are always coming up with ways to, how you say, cut the corners.”

Akihiko glanced at the dark android. “Cutting corners isn’t bad, just as long as you’re always improving and helping others.”

Metis returned the look, face eerily similar to Aigis in every way. “I never said that it was bad. What I am saying is that humans have creativity and can find different applications for the same item, no matter what that may be, to better one’s life. It is a skill which machines like myself and my sister lack.”

“Not all humans share this skill,” Aigis said although the words came out pointed and hostile. “I find, in practice, few humans are _willing_ to cut corners for any reason except laziness. Even fewer can use this skill to its full potential.”

“You say that as if I do not have a grasp of nuisance, sister. I meant no offense.”

Aigis turned away from Metis and to Akihiko. “Akihiko-senpai, please speak honestly, do you agree with me?”

Why was it always him who got put on the spot? Couldn’t people solve their own arguments, especially petty one’s like this, on their own?

Then again, Aigis hadn’t been the same since the fight with Metis. Even before the fight, she was constantly in isolation, allowing only Minato or Mitsuru to visit. It made sense that she would get defensive when suddenly, she was thrown into a strange mission and fought beside something that claimed to be related to her; but god willing, he was the least qualified to play mediator between two anti-Shadow weapons with personality issues.

Of all times for the fake Minako to be missing, it had to be now. At least she might have some words of wisdom to pull from his memories of her.

What would she do? What would she say?

Eventually, he settled with dropping the question altogether and letting them go at each other, just until Mitsuru decided to jump in. He couldn’t screw up if he didn’t give an answer at all, right?

“I’m not the person to ask,” he said and started towards Shinjiro. He needed an excuse to leave the conversation and fast. “I need to go-”

“Dudes, check it out!”

All three outsiders turned to see Junpei, sitting up in the snow and pointing behind the trio. “Am I trippin' cause that wasn’t there a minute ago!?”

Tripping? What was Junpei talking about?

Akihiko, Metis, and Aigis looked behind them.

Low and behold, situated directly behind the pillar was a door. A bright blue glow surrounded the edging, an other-worldly aura that was almost difficult to look at directly. The dust around it became imbued with the same energy, floating like insects around a queen, filling the area around it with electricity. Silver gleamed and accented polished wood, the final touch to its elegance and mystery.

Where had the door come from and how had they not noticed it before? They had been standing not even a few feet away, and if they tried, any one of them could brush their fingers against its frame, at least.

Akihiko was tempted, just to see if he could.

Something about the door drew him in.

Delicate. Captivating. Inviting.

* * *

_**Even though part of you is with me, this feels a lot like goodbye.** _

* * *

_“Beautiful, isn’t it?”_

Akihiko had to force himself not to flinch, biting the inside of his cheek until the tang of blood reached his senses. Every muscle screamed in protest, but not a twitch could get past his iron-clad will to keep calm. If the others saw him, despite this new situation, it may give away the dread he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Minako, even paler than before in the blue-ish glow, stepped around him and leaned against the doorframe. Through her body, he could still see every detail like a window, a very distracting window. Both girl and object seemed to have the same, ethereal presence. Appearing from nowhere only to cause problems for everyone around them.

She truly looked like the ghost in Akihiko’s waking nightmares, just without the warmth or impishness from the last few encounters they’ve had.

 _Now’s not the time,_ he thought. _Go back to-I don’t know- wherever the hell you came from! I can’t deal with you and this!_

A finger to her lips, Minako shook her head. _“Language, and focus on acting natural. Everything’ll be okay if you just listen.”_

Akihiko broke his stare as the others began to surround the door, just as mesmerized he was before his mind decided to take him on another ride. Judging by how they didn’t react to their deceased leader standing right in front of him, she was still a hallucination only he could see and hear. And talk to.

She was making things worse by getting inside his actual train of thought.

_Easy for you to say, you're not even real._

From the corner of his eye, Minako dropped her hand, a frown overtaking her once calm expression. If Akihiko had to put a name to it, she was pouting. Probably fed up with his constant denial of her existence.

He hadn’t expected her to react in such a visceral manner, unbecoming of her usually sarcastic responses.

Akihiko had to admit, it worried him.

It was then that he followed her gaze.

Minato started talking to the group, Akihiko catching the tail end of a long-winded explanation of the door and its origins. Something about a Velvet Room, the source of his and Aigis’ multi-Persona abilities, and attendants who guided them along their journey. It all sounded a little contrived and a huge joke, but he kept going with a straight face. Never once, did he crumble under the stares of his teammates nor back down when the validity of his story was questioned.

“It all sounds like a lot. Honestly, it took forever to get used to all the rules.” Minato motioned to himself. “But you guys have to trust me. It’s the best information we’ve got, at this point.”

Aigis jumped in to defend him, backing up the claims with ones of her own. Minato made a few tweaks to help smooth out the holes in her “memory,” but it stayed consistent with the previous speil. The others simply nodded and agreed that this door could be the key to solving the mystery of the Abyss.

What happened to the boy who spoke with his actions and hurt with his words?

It was night and day difference from the first time Minato took to Tartarus, proving himself to be more than just a harsh, brooding tactician to his sister’s leadership.

No, he was taking on the role his sister left behind.

_“He’s really taking charge. I’m proud of him for keeping that level head of his, even now. . .”_

Akihiko dared to sneak a glance at Minako, watching Minato continue to reassure the others that if the door belonged to the Velvet Room, they should take a chance and open it.

Again, her expression was not what he predicted or what he imagined.

Minako smiled, a staple in her very personality, but her eyes never left her brother and Aigis. Nothing else, not even the person who willed her into the world, could get her to look away.

 _“He reminds me of Dad. But also, a little bit of Mom.”_ she said. _“Dad was the kind of guy who everyone wanted to listen to, while Mom knew exactly what to say, no need to think or second guess herself. They were the original power couple.”_

_You did say Minato acts a lot like your mother. Just not as nice._

Minako snorted but continued on.

_“Remember when I told you all of this will make sense one day?”_

Akihiko clenched his fist at his side. _You told me that you’d be here until it does. Why?_

Minako pushed off the doorframe, brushing past Akihiko, yet he still felt nothing but emptiness at his side. However, he liked to imagine a friendly shoulder-bump, enough to knock him off balance and receive some light-hearted teasing.

Just like before.

_“Keep going. I’ll be waiting.”_

That was the last Akihiko heard from his imagination for a long time.

* * *

_**If I close my eyes, will you stay by my side? Even when I cannot fight?** _

* * *

Oddly, the scent of lemon followed him for hours after their encounter.

The doors turned out to be something quite spectacular. Just turning the knob transported everyone within range into actual memories of a random teammate, starting with Junpei, who first spotted it and apparently, the first to share a piece of his hard past.

“Never thought I’d tell everyone about my old man.” he said as Kuromaru pressed against his leg. “But hey, it’s kinda neat. Like I’m not so lonely anymore.”

And with every door they came across, they were allowed more access to the Abyss, going deeper than ever before. All they had to do was bide their time and trigger one of those magical doors to show up.

Next up was Yukari, revealing how she reacted when she got her father’s letter and her invitation to join SEES. She didn’t say much after her door, but Akihiko could tell that something was brewing when she said, “Let’s keep moving. We don’t have time to waste on a useless memory like that.”

Mitsuru’s door was a lot more interesting, in Akihiko’s opinion. The first time anyone set foot in Tartarus, her violent awakening, and scientists raving over the new discovery caused more than a few sighs and “if only I knew.” No one knew exactly what to say to comfort her, staying silent as she processed it all alone.

But seeing her father cradle and carry her home brought a smile to Mitsuru’s lips.

Ken and Shinjiro’s was another gut-punch of emotion that nearly pushed the boy to take a break, even Shinjiro seemed to turn away in shame. The cries of a young boy, grieving the loss of his mother at the hands of a monster wasn’t something anyone wanted to hear. Nor was the guilt of a teenager just trying to help someone in need. Many had to force themselves to watch out of respect for their youngest and strongest members.

However, Shinjiro and Ken stuck close together after that. The former of the two took extra care to protect the boy when he got distracted during battle. In turn, Ken healed his protector every chance he got.

Thankfully, Akihiko’s was a little more uplifting. Mitsuru and him relived the day they first met, getting his Evoker, and taking on both the worst and greatest mission of his life. The two chuckled over how young and innocent they were, compared to more mature and stable friends they turned out to be. Almost too sweet a moment, yet it didn’t matter.

Unfortunately, Minato and Junpei took great pleasure making fun of a much younger, less intimidating Akihiko. Putting up with the jokes for the next hour or two tested his ability to control his temper.

Fuuka’s memory was another sad one, showing a girl pushed too far by bullies who wanted nothing more than to see her broken. Getting back up every time, dusting off her floral skirt, a young navigator somehow pushed past those other girls and got home just in time for dinner. Even with a few scrapes on her knees and dirtied shoes.

Once it was over, Fuuka wiped away tears, pointing out to the group, “I’m glad I got back up. The next day, I got locked in the storage closet and the rest is history!”

Poor Aigis had no memories to speak of. All they saw was a black room, a single spotlight on their trusty android, stumbling to find anything within the endless darkness.

Metis said nothing as they offered what little condolences they could.

It was then they reached the supposed second-to-last floor of Abyss, they encountered one final door. The same as all the rest and waiting patiently for someone to come along. Even the way it sat, right at the center of a sandy ring, told them that they were in for something big. Good or bad.

Minato wasted no time twisting the knob before the world fell around them.

* * *

_**When it feels like my heart won't work. When I miss you so much, that it hurts. When closing my eyes doesn't do anything.** _

* * *

Rain poured down around on a building with a sign reading _Zuzuki Funeral Home._ Cars lined the street and people in black filtered in and out of the building, chattering amongst themselves in hushed tones. No one seemed too bothered by the weather, continuing to whisper above the occasional clap of thunder.

SEES waded through the muted chaos, following Minato as he pushed past all the faceless people and into the heart of the building. Voices getting louder the further they went in.

What they said made Akihiko sick.

“I heard they were killed by a drunk driver.”

“No, didn’t you hear? They were at the heart of the explosion on the Moonlight Bridge. Apparently, no one survived and, oh god, so many people died instantly.”

“There were two survivors. Two children, _their_ children.”

“The bastards? Poor things.”

“I heard they plan on separating them. I hope they leave the boy with his own kind. He fits right in with my other children!”

“That girl looks too much like her mother. A round face, big eyes, lighter skin. She’s better off leaving Japan and finding someplace where that sort of _mixing_ is acceptable.”

“Do you think the mother cheated with the girl?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, she’s part American, after all.”

“They both look too much like her and her grandfather. It would be humane to let them both go through the system and see where they end up. At least they have a chance of staying together a little longer.”

Ken’s eyes went wide at one point, tugging on Minato’s jacket to get his attention. “Why would they say something like that? You were only a kid.”

Minato put a hand on the boy’s head and kept his sights trained in front of him. The rest of the world passed them by in waves, yet he moved deliberately and slowly. “It’s in the past now. I don’t need their approval. Never did.”

It wasn’t long before they had ghosted through the crowd to the back of the funeral home, ending up outside with the rain still coming down hard. Another thunder strike shook the earth.

Akihiko’s feet sunk into the grass, feeling the coolness of the water even if it never touched him. Contrary to popular belief, he liked rain: how it fell so steadily, the smell of freshness after a good storm, nothing compared to letting the storm have its way. It was beyond anyone’s control and he loved that kind of freedom. Something untamable should be appreciated, not hidden or pushed away.

And the rain was a great way to let one’s pain wash away. Carried by the wind. Somewhere it couldn’t reach him anymore.

“There it is.”

Minato finally speaking up, not falling in line with the whispers at their backs, pulled Akihiko from his musings and saw what it was they were supposed to see.

Underneath a massive oak tree and sheltered from the storm, a young boy with wet hair crouched over an anthill. With stick in hand, he drew tiny circles around the hill, blocking any of the insects from escaping, no matter how many times they tried. And they tried, over and over until most had been buried beneath a mound of water and dirt.

“It’s you.” Fuuka gasped. “Y-you look so small.”

Yukari stepped ahead of the group, face unreadable seeing her good friend in front of his child-self. “Small doesn’t begin to cut it.”

The others got closer to child-Minato, all having a thing or two to say about his pitiful state. Most of their words were apologetic, some trying to make light of the somberness, but everyone tried to stay close and ensure the present-Minato wasn’t alone.

* * *

_**I forget, you told me this would hurt.** _

* * *

_“Even as a kid, he liked to mess with nature.”_

Unlike last time, Akihiko was prepared for that small voice, cropping up when something concerning its owner happened. He stood stock-still. Steadfast as the rain falling all around him.

_You’ve got the worst timing, you know that?_

A giggle followed and a hazy figure stepped up to his side.

_“I’m not surprised you’d see it, the funeral. You’ve all seen each other’s most important days, and this. . . this is the day my nerd decided to do something special.”_

Akihiko didn’t have to look over to know Minako was waiting for him to respond to this new revelation. He had a feeling, but some of the memories didn’t seem to fit any of his guesses, and they still didn’t fit, even with the truth.

_I think I’ve had more important days than the one I saw._

_“Pardon my tactlessness, but the universe is inclined to disagree.”_ Minako stepped around for Akihiko to finally get a better look at her. She still had a transparent quality to her, but the cloudy day gave the paleness a bit of definition. _“Sometimes, things in life impact us more than we know. All we can do is react accordingly and make the most of a bad hand. Or a good one. And hold on for dear life.”_

_Isn’t it a little late to get philosophical?_

Minako giggled and pivoted on her heel. _“It’s never too late to do anything. You should know that better than anyone.”_

Cynical as it was, perhaps Minako was being a little too optimistic.

Too optimistic. Wasn’t that something he could never quite grasp about her? How could an illusion he made up become so unpredictable? Shouldn’t she act how he remembered her for the longest time, not the version who was more like a puzzle than an explainable phenomenon?

Nothing about the Abyss and the girl following him around was making sense.

And for the first time, but he somewhat suspected it hours ago, since Akihiko started hallucinating, he was beginning to question if what he saw was the real deal or just another ghost out to distract him.

He wouldn’t know until they reached the final level. The answers must lay there, and though it was just wishful thinking, an explanation to Minako refusing to leave.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t ask her a few questions now and if she was just another ghost in his past, he might as well figure out how much trouble he was really in.

_Please don’t take this the wrong way but I wanna ask you something. And it’s not something I’m proud of. And you might hate me for it._

Minako shook her head. _“I think we’re pretty safe in our relationship, you can ask me anything.”_

Akihiko took a deep breath, making absolutely sure the others were distracted by the memory to notice another whisper.

“Are you real?”

_“. . .”_

* * *

**_You told me it gets easier, if I remember your words._ **

* * *

In her silence, Minako looked so much smaller than the world around them, crushed under the weight of the rain. Their friends behind her, they didn’t even know that Akihiko was seeing what was left of their leader. Or, it was how _he_ thought of her, even in death, she somehow kept her chin up in the face of tough conversations. Always brave enough to give a straight answer and uplight those around her.

But this silence was deafening. Drowned out by the rain. Consuming every ounce of hope left in her eyes.

Akihiko had seen that hopelessness before.

The night before fighting Nyx.

The night she was ready to sacrifice everything.

It was the moment she looked at the ground that confirmed his worst fears.

The hopelessness died. A fire took its place.

Pure determination.

_“Until the end. I trust you.”_

As the dream fell to ashes and he felt solid ground once more, Akihiko wanted nothing more than to get lost in the rain.

* * *

**_"It's the right time for me to move along."_ **

* * *

In order for SEES to complete the final floor, crossing a cobblestone bridge to reach an old coliseum-esque structure, what Akihiko knew to be a fake blocked their path, Minako Arisato’s Shadow came out to fight them herself. 

Evoker poised. No-holds barred. Ready to kill.

The two had spared to prepare for Strega and unpredictable Shadows, but Akihiko and the others weren’t prepared to face the full might of a Wild Card. With a seemingly endless power supply and high pain tolerance, this copy took blow after blow after blow and nothing slowed her down. Not even when Metis shot her directly in the kneecap, once everyone got over the shock, they parried just in time as she began a brutal counter-attack. The injury was only an inconvenience to her speed and nothing else.

Akihiko was loath to admit, but Shadow Minako in her prime would’ve killed him, if he wasn’t already seeing double. Electrocuting the one trying to do the same made it all the easier to stay alive and protect the rest of the team.

It was Minato who dealt the final blow, skewering her the same way he and Minako had done to the Nyx Avatar. And he didn’t even flinch when she began to cry out in pain. The others, except Akihiko and Metis, stood by in horror as Minato had to do it all again, more brutal than the first attempt was by a mile.

Minato already lost his sister weeks ago. This Shadow was only pissing him off.

That was the only way he could justify his savage behavior.

The only way to tell himself it was for the best.

Minato had to do it. Nothing more.

That didn’t stop him from closing her eyes, an unnatural yellow, watching the body fade into tiny butterflies, and throwing up after realizing what happened. 

Junpei half-dragged, half-carried his best friend to their final destination. They were followed by a procession of frowns and a whining Kuromaru, tail dragging in the dirt.

And once they passed over the bridge, all they found in the coliseum were nine keys, all lined up in a neat row for them to take. One for each member of SEES.

All hell broke loose when Metis revealed everything.

* * *

**_"It's the right time, so don't be afraid."_ **

* * *

Junpei was the first to ask the big question after everyone sat down in the lobby. By default, all eyes turned to him and the meeting began.

“So. . . what’s the plan?”

When no one answered, Junpei coughed awkwardly and tried his best to get the ball rolling again. “I mean, we can’t just _go back in time_ without thinkin’ about it. Messing with the past is always gonna end up bad, even if we didn’t mean it. Let alone kill each other over _how_ we’re gonna screw it up.”

More silence followed. 

Part of Akihiko was glad for the break in action, after everything they’d been through to get to here, but Junpei was right. No matter what they decided to do, it was bound to end up with at least a few of them dead or worse. Destroying the entire world.

Without a consensus, the likelihood of a vocal minority taking control was inevitable.

Ken finally cleared his throat. Kuromaru perked his ears at the sound, keeping his head rested on the boy’s lap.

“Um. . . I’ve been thinking. What if we start from the beginning?”

“Be more specific.” Shinjiro sat beside Ken, his booming voice now dulled to keep those around him from jumping. “You’re not making any sense, kid.”

“Well. . .” Ken ran his fingers through Kuromaru’s fur, “I know we’ve all been thinking about Minako-senpai and that she. . . she died. But there’s something that’s been bothering me since then, _why_ did she have to die?”

Mitsuru hummed. “They never did figure out the cause of death. It was as if there were some underlying disease that was never caught, but all medical records rendered their hypothesis inconclusive.”

Minato, situated between Junpei and Aigis, practically jolted to life when all eyes turned to him. The haze he found himself in after their last battle gave way to his usual, collected demeanor.

“I don’t know what to tell you guys.” he mumbled. “Before we fought Nyx, the two of us were prepared to do whatever it took to win. Even if it meant dying on the moon.” A sudden mist clouded his eyes. “But I can’t remember much except for the pain. And walking through fire. Then everything went black and it was over.”

Ken turned to Minato. “But what if that’s just it? What if you guys used up all your power to defeat Nyx and somehow, Minako-senpai was able to keep you alive, long enough to finish the fight.”

“She became a martyr.” Fuuka whispered. “It sounds plausible.”

“How fitting, for a catholic. It’s almost ironic.” Minato let out a dry chuckle. “So, if we go back, we’d undo all of it. . .”

“And her sacrifice would mean nothing.” Ken finished.

The idea of Minako trading her life was not a far stretch of the imagnition. Using a Persona, even a simple elemental spell took physical energy. Destroying a god, even with two people, ought to take more than just believing in the power of friendship and hoping for the best. However, a priceless soul in exchange for a miracle, plus change if Minato was factored in as a sort of channel for that power, there was a way to explain such a sudden death.

But that didn’t explain why Minako died months later. If she used up all her power in one shot, in theory, they wouldn’t have found the body, let alone find her alive. Clinging to what little life she had left in the tank.

Akihiko wanted it to be true, but the facts were stacked against them. They had to consider other options or find a way to explain the delayed fatality.

_Why did she have to die?_

“I agree with Ken.” Minato stood up. “I’d rather die with her than let that bitch-of-a-”

“I don’t agree.”

Yukari’s small voice finally made her the center of attention, tears streaming down her face as she had to look Minato in the eye and own up to what she said.

Akihiko braced himself for the storm about to be unleashed.

“Minako-senpai never complained. She never asked any of us for anything. She always gave and gave and gave and expected nothing in return. Even when it tore her apart or if we hated her.” Yukari sniffled, every word cracking under the emotions spilling out. “She cared _so much_ and I promised myself, that one day, if she ever needed my help, I’d drop everything. I’d do whatever it took to repay all the love she showed me, even at my worst. No matter what.”

Minato’s hardened expression wavered, still holding her gaze. “I loved her just as much as you. We’d gone through hell and back, so yeah, I’d do anything to save her. Even if I had to die in her place.”

Yukari took a step closer. Every inch of her shook from head to toe. “No one has to die. We can go back. We can save _both of you_ and make things right.”

Another step, this time from Minato. “I don’t need to be saved. Minako did that and now, I have to live with it. No matter what happens.”

“But what if you don’t have to!?”

“That’s not up to me!”

“What if it _can_ be!?”

Junpei inserted himself in between the two. Their once harmonious trio now stood at odds, the only force keeping them together was now forced to push them apart. Keeping the peace was now the top priority in this meeting.

“Stop it. Both of you.” He tried to offer them both a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. “We’ve already been through this shit once. I ain’t gonna let it happen again.”

Yukari pushed his hand away, now frantic and sobbing. “We can do something about it! Right here! Right now! You of all people should know that!!”

Minato responded by raising his own voice, towering over his friend with the authority of a king on his side. The storm Akihiko foresaw reared its ugly head and brought out the most painful, relatable thing he wished he never had to hear again.

No yelling, just the coldest glare from someone with nothing to lose.

“After everything we’ve been through together, after putting so much trust _in you,_ you don’t think it doesn’t _kill me inside_ to let her go? She’s the only family who loves me and now she’s dead.”

Yukari seemed to snap out of her anger instantly, the tears still falling steadily while the others watched it all happen. Not even Junpei could bring her comfort, standing by as his two friends devolved into a pair of unrecognizable versions of themselves. One ready to defend the present and one ready to change everything.

“Oh my god,” Fuuka had to clasp her hands over her mouth, her own tears threatening to spill. “Please stop this. This isn’t how friends talk to each other.”

The plea went unnoticed by Minato and Yukari, their showdown of wills reaching fever pitch before Yukari cut the tension with a heavy sigh. Ever so carefully and avoiding smearing her make-up, she dried her eyes.

“Then I guess we’re fighting then.” she said.

Minato showed no reaction, no anger or shock at her declaration, but Akihiko knew the slump in his junior’s shoulders. The way he put a respectful distance between himself and new opponent, the last thing he wanted was to make an enemy of his friend.

“I’m sorry. I don’t intend to hold back.”

_We shouldn’t take sides. I don’t even know where I line up yet._

_Why can’t I decide? The choice is simple. I stand with Minato._

_It should be simple._

Mitsuru stood up and immediately went to Yukari. Her eyes were just as cold as Minato at his worst. “What a coincidence. Neither do I.”

_Mitsuru. What have you done?_

Junpei backed up and shook his head. “This is fucking insane.” Without hesitation, he gave Minato a quick nod to signal his choice. “Sorry dude, but I can’t pick between my friends. Not you two.” He nodded to Yukari. “Good luck. And let’s do our best.”

Both Yukari and Minato acknowledged him. Obviously, their disagreement hadn’t blinded them to the idea of another, strong contender taking matters into their own hands. Especially one they had come to respect.

Akihiko had to give credit to Junpei. He was willing to go against Minato Arisato, his partner since the beginning and a formidable opponent, all for the sake of maintaining a neutral stance. Yukari was no pushover either, not when Mitsuru chose to lend her strength with Artemisia and years of fencing expertise.

_Is that who I should follow? If there’s no stopping an all out war, the path to neutrality seems like the perfect fit. Junpei and I can win._

_But can I really call myself neutral if I join the fight at all?_

_Is it even right to do this?_

Akihiko looked around the room at the remaining people. To anyone else, he was scouting for a team mate or which side to take. Shinjiro already had his eye on Minato and Ken was all too eager to make the first move, ready to defend his theory by force. Kuromaru went to Junpei and offered his paw, making his selection before things got violent.

No, Akihiko was hoping for the one thing that could undo his entire resolve. One last time and it had to happen quickly. He couldn’t have cared less if it was a fake, he needed to know someone was there, making sure he didn’t lose his mind.

If she wasn’t a ghost, then at least a friendly face would do.

_Where are you, Minako?_

The one time he was desperate to see her and his mind refused to cooperate, just once.

“All of you are batshit insane. And we’re wasting time.” Shinjiro was by Ken and Minato within seconds. “But at least these two have conviction. Can’t say the same for the rest of ya.”

How was that helping anything? Shinjiro was always crass, but assuming the enemy- his own teammates- weren’t prepared to fight tooth and nail, that was a huge mistake. If Minako were here, she would call him out on his bullshit.

Akihiko tried to focus on that, the things she would say to make them stop. To make everything okay again.

_I don’t care if you're not real. I’m on my own and I don’t know what to do!_

Fuuka burst into tears at the sight of everyone, huddled in their own little worlds, strategizing how to take the others down. She barely choked out, “I can’t watch this! I want this to stop!”

Aigis and Metis formed their duo around the navigator, promising to make things right and fight to put a stop to this madness, causing Fuuka to cry hard. Fighting was the one reason she was going over the deep end.

Minako would force them to apologize. They hurt the feelings of a beloved teammate, one who had nothing but positive things to contribute.

_I’m begging you, please!_

Minako would do this.

Minako would do that.

Minako, it all came back to her.

His friend. His training partner. And something he couldn’t put into words.

What was he supposed to do when the glue of the team was dead?

Why was he even trying to _be_ like her?

When would she be satisfied and leave him alone?

“Akihiko-senpai!”

Akihiko snapped to attention.

Everyone had picked their allegiance in the midst of his second-guessing. Yukari and Mitsuru stood on one side. Minato helmed a group of himself, Ken, and Shinjiro. Junpei and Koromaru made a mismatched pair. Finally, Metis and Aigis took up arms in front of Fuuka, still recovering from the terror of SEES coming apart.

Aigis was the one who called out, once lost but now ready to mow down whoever stood in her way. No amount of convincing was going to work, not when Metis stood close by.

“Senpai, we have chosen to fight for the keys and only the keys. And whatever that may entail.” She saluted him. “We humbly ask you to join us. We could use your help!”

_I can’t._

“You can’t trust them.” Mitsuru extended a hand in welcome. “Please, I don’t want to go against you _and_ Shinjiro at once.”

_I can’t!_

Kuromaru barked, Junpei kneeling down to calm the dog down. “You heard what he said, are you thinking about joining us?”

_I can’t!!_

Minato narrowed his gaze but didn’t show signs of rejection. “I’m willing to put aside our differences, just this once. Unless you rather fight me.”

Akihiko didn’t need to hear their pitches twice. No matter what side he chose, he was going against a part of him that empathized with another team. Betraying those values would only distract him from what had to be done.

Minako might not have appeared. She might be fake. He could be losing grip of reality.

Might as well let go completely.

“I’m on my own.”

He had nothing left to lose.

* * *

**_"If you feel like you're all alone, then just close your eyes. I'll always be with you inside."_ **

* * *

It was a classic, round-robin tournament. Winners take all. The rest were forced to the sidelines, trapped inside a ball of flame on a torch until everything was over.

 _Everyone_ fought _everyone._

* * *

**_On the darkest night._ **

* * *

Mitsuru was a tough match, but she spent too much time defending Yukari. All he had to do was take Takeba out, break Mitsuru’s will to fight, and he didn’t even need to summon Caesar to finish the job.

He won in three minutes.

* * *

_**When I can't find. . .** _

* * *

Minato had the versatility and brains, Ken was a team player, and Shinjiro was a straight powerhouse. Putting them together sounded tough in theory, but Minato was still inexperienced as a leader and often, his plans had too many moving parts to keep track on the battlefield. After dealing with Shinjiro as quickly as possible, he subdued Ken until he passed out, went after Minato one-to-one, and had him out cold within moments. 

The mastermind just didn’t understand that more was less. Akihiko won in under six minutes.

* * *

**__**A reason to believe.** _ _ **

* * *

Junpei and Kuromaru were difficult for a strange reason. Akihiko had too much respect for the dog and Iori, especially after they defected from most of the group before it was considered normal. The fight was less about being strong or fast, but living with himself after rushing in for close combat. Caesar was utilized more often in this fight to avoid dragging the melee out.

Akihiko won in seven minutes and five seconds

Then it came down to Metis and Aigis.

* * *

_**A reason for anything.** _

* * *

Metis was a lot like Shinjiro. Her fighting style relied on brute force and the few times she summoned her Persona, her attacks were a glass cannon and required a long cool-down. Akihiko kept low to the ground, avoided any incoming strike with Caser and clever dodging, and Metis went down fast.

Akihiko was half-way through the fight in two minutes.

* * *

**__**I throw my head into my hands.** _ _ **

* * *

Aigis was the true monster he worried about.

The androids had a peculiar code-of-conduct when fighting. While in the labyrinth, she and Metis took turns getting hits in, attacking only when the other was resting. Akihiko assumed this as part of their programming, letting another unit give it their all and then switch out when they ran out of steam.

There were similar situations in Tartarus when Aigis went into Orgia Mode. After expending all her energy, she often called out for one of the other party members to land the final strike. He once thought it was out of kindness, but now, he realized it’s true purpose.

He was at four minutes.

* * *

**_And I just scream._ **

* * *

The moment Metis was defeated, Aigis was waiting right behind her sister. Decked out in ammunition and fortified steel, she was no longer the soft-spoken girl she had come to be over the past few months. Gone were the little quirks in her speech or how her eyes lit up when someone familiar walked into a room.

Aigis didn’t give a shit if Akihiko was human.

She looked at him with all the care of a beast about to slaughter a lamb.

“There is only one way this can end.” she said. “You, asking to surrender.”

And for ten minutes of bullet hell and throwing Personas out like no tomorrow, Akihiko was forced to dance around the arena. To her tune, no less.

Around and around they went. Flying across the concrete, playing a deadly game of cat and mouse. Once trusted allies, now with only one goal, make the other scream for mercy.

Ten minutes of pure instinct.

Ten minutes of grazed skin.

Ten minutes of numbness.

Ten minutes of endless time.

He counted every second until he finally collapsed.

The moment he did, the world spun.

His ears roared.

Blood pounding.

Aigis was a machine. Built to last and continue a fight for days. He couldn’t hope to win against her, no unless he had an army or another android behind him.

Even then, it would be a close battle.

Akihiko knew he was doomed from the start and somehow managed to look up and see Aigis, looming over him with a blank expression. She knew what she did, she knew he wasn’t getting back up, everything she ever wanted was now hers to take. Past, present, and future.

Aigis could change the world. Or let it burn.

And Akihiko was useless to stop her from making a grave mistake.

“I told you not to stand in my way.”

The coliseum faded to black.

* * *

**_If you were gonna leave this world._ **

**_How could you leave without me?_ **

* * *

“It’s funny, don’tcha think?”

Akihiko looked up from the cardboard box on his lap, filled to the brim with old trinkets and keepsakes he collected over the years. After going through everything else, such as clothes and whatever else came to mind, he was ready to make sure the sentimental items were taken care of properly.

However, he wasn’t so focused on the boxes surrounding him, not when a young woman sat on top of his bed, giggling at the state of his room. Her russet hair a shade lighter than before, fair skin now a healthy pink, even her eyes (once jaded and overcast) glowed with the intensity of childish glee, every little bit of this girl was now alive and well, never faltering when the attention fell on her shoulders.

And when she finally noticed Akihiko staring right at her, she looked up.

Her giggle turned into laughter, and laughter brought the biggest smile he had ever seen her wear. Bigger than the time they went to the summer festival and bigger yet than his imagination would allow.

Bright, like the sun on graduation day.

Strong enough to break the hardest of hearts. 

Proof that something inside was more than alive.

The last time he saw Minako Arisato at all, it had been a few hours ago, standing in the rain while watching old memories float by. The two of them having their own little conversation while the others continued to ponder over the reason for being there. It didn’t concern Akihiko, anyway.

And best of all, he actually heard her.

He saw her. Just a few steps away.

And her smile was all he needed to know everything was okay.

Akihiko abandoned the box on his lap in an instant and leaped up. Minako met him halfway, arms already around his neck, holding him close and tight. Hanging on as he stumbled backward, they both ended up in a fit of laughter as they eventually found their balance. Holding each other like no one could see them.

Nothing else mattered when the person you longed to see was finally there.

“Took ya long enough to get here!” Minako buried her face in his shoulder, breath hot against his neck. “You’re so, so, so, so stupid sometimes! It drives me crazy!”

“Says the girl who needed my help to reach the top shelf. To get junk food, too.” Akihiko said, allowing himself to run his fingers through her hair, something he thought of doing since their first hug (months ago but it could’ve been forever for all he knew). It felt strange and a little too intimate at first, especially after so much time apart, but he couldn’t get enough of how good it felt to just follow his gut. 

Friendship be damned, he went ahead and didn’t think too hard about it. Getting lost in her stupidly soft hair was the best thing to happen all day.

She had no problem doing the same thing to him, and he couldn’t have cared less.

And to his extra relief, the perfume in her room was being put to good use. A dash of orange, some hints of lime here and there, and his favorite, lemon overpowered them all. Reminding him of all the nights spent on the floor, wrapping themselves up with busy work and talking until one of them was about to pass out.

“You’re still stupid,” She eventually pulled but kept him close, “And stubborn. And cocky. And I don’t know how long I can run with this before I run out of words.”

Akihiko shrugged. “I’ve got time.”

Minako chuckled, daring to lean until their foreheads touched, their faces mere inches from one another. “Next time, don’t pick fights with Aigis. You’re gonna lose miserably and I’m gonna have a heart attack. Comprende?”

“I can’t make promises I can’t keep.”

“Right, you’re too busy making up excuses to fight a robot. Without help.”

“Only when it’s a tournament for the power of time travel.” Akihiko closed his eyes. “But yeah, other than that, I think I’ll stick to Shadows and humans. For now.”

In the dark, he felt Minko press closer and lower her voice. Smooth and refreshing, like water for the ears. “I can live with that.”

And for what Akihiko hoped was for days, the two stood there and he drank in the peaceful lull. Outside, no cars were rushing past or honking their horns. Downstairs, no one was yelling or getting Kuromaru too excited. Leaving him to enjoy every last second of this wonderful moment.

Again, it was strange to think how close they were if they still called themselves friends. Even good friends didn’t usually go forehead-to-forehead. Akihiko’s arms around her waist. Minako’s around his neck. Breathing slow and even, no effort needed when it was just the two of them. No worries to break them apart. No threats to rush things. Simply blissful silence and warmth in another’s company.

Had he been a bystander, he would’ve mistaken them as. . . as something more than friends. But he was too embarrassed to call it what he heard so many times before.

But it wasn’t all about outwardly affection. Akihiko knew he felt more than just his and her touch. Something that went beyond the obvious.

Deep down, something burned at the thought of staying in this place. The only worry, his top priority was not finding a way out or regrouping with the others. Nor was it if enemies were close by, waiting to ambush them from behind the door or through the window. Such thoughts were silly, practically useless when compared to more, or he supposed _less_ threatening anxieties, easily solved by asking the right questions.

Was it okay to move in closer?

Since he enjoyed letting her play with his hair, was it odd to say it out loud?

If she wanted, could they stay like this forever?

The feelings that went along with such a complex name, Akihiko couldn't make sense of it all just yet.

What happened to make it so complicated?

Since when did labels mean anything?

“I’m sorry.”

Akihiko opened his eyes. Minako stared down at the carpet, her smile all but a bittersweet grin.

“I’m sorry?” he echoed.

A sigh, her eyes darted up to meet his, a lively crimson filled with something tender. Another emotion he would need to figure out for himself.

“Where do I start?” Minako asked. “For lying to you about being okay. Not telling you about the Fall and my _master plan_ to save the world. And don’t get me started about the pancakes. I know I promised to make all of them for graduation day, and trust me, I wanted to but I ended up forgetting and I. . . left you alone.”

Akihiko frowned. “You’re sorry you. . . died?”

If that was all she had to be sorry about, he had to wonder what he was doing to make up for _all_ the crappy things he did in the past. Especially to her.

Another glance to the side, Minako didn’t shy away. “It’s not that I died. It’s never that simple.” Her brow furrowed. “I left without telling you. . . things. Things I wanted to get off my chest before I lost my chance. Things I should’ve said but, I guess, the words never came out right.”

“Why can’t you just say them? We’ve said a lot of stupid stuff and we’re still. . .”

Friends?

The longer Akihiko had to think about the word, the more it lost all meaning. And he hated to use such a weak descriptive for a complicated _whatever_ he got himself into. 

Minako was right, things were never simple. Not when it revolved around them.

“You realized it too. Didn’t you?”

Akihiko half-hoped he hadn’t come to the same conclusion, but apparently, his silence was enough of an answer for them both. He kept his mouth shut and allowed Minako to fill in the rest.

“We’ve been through _so much_ in such a short time. It feels like only yesterday I met your fangirls, now, we’re stuck in the middle of a time loop together while everyone else is fighting for keys. _Freaking keys.”_ Minako rolled eyes. “After defeating Nyx, you’d think life would be semi-normal, for a change. Not totally normally, just a little less wacky. I can’t keep up anymore.”

“And I still don’t know where we are or if I’m still alive,” Akihiko added. “I mean, you’re here and I just fought Aigis and she was _pretty serious_ -”

“-You’re alive and currently, a torch that’s also dead. Don’t think too hard about that last part,” she said. “It’s kinda the golden rule here. The less ya think, the happier you’ll be.”

“You’re sure I’m not dead-”

Minako shushed him before another long rant was bound to follow, trying to hold back laughter. A quick breath and her mood sobered up once again.

“This world, this universe even, there’re countless possibilities and when I died, it became just another branch on that expanding list. Barely a speck in comparison to people who came before me and it makes me angry.” She traced comforting circles on Akihiko’s skin, too deep in her own monologue to notice she was doing anything. “Anyone could’ve taken my place. Minato, Junpei, Yukari and Mitsuru, heck, even Kuromaru. As long as somebody was at the right place at the right time, nothing was stopping fate from picking on someone else. It just so happened to be me, this go-round.”

“Then we met and a couple months later, fate decided to cut it short.”

Minako nodded. “And I _hate it._ Not knowing what could’ve been, if I just hadn’t picked the short straw and died.” Her eyes shut tight. “God, I wish we had more time. Not just a small blip in a random world. I’d take one more day if I could see you and everyone else one more time.”

Akihiko could’ve sworn her voice cracked, the truth finally out in the open.

Minako died for no reason except it was supposed to happen. For the sake of a universe that deemed her and those around her as expendable.

This was the last moment they would share, not knowing if what they had before her death was cut-and-dry, or possibly something they could take as far as their emotions would go. Even if they might not find what they were looking for, they would never get the chance to start searching, not when one of them was missing.

No matter how many possibilities, it meant nothing to the present. Akihiko wished for too much and wound up at a dead end. A dead-end where Minako and he parted ways long ago. Or they couldn’t seem to get their timing right.

Maybe in some other world, they did.

“So I guess we’ll never figure _this_ out. Huh?” he asked.

Minako bit her lip, refusing to look away again.

“I guess not.”

Despite the finality, neither seemed eager to let go first. It was the appropriate thing to do, both parties doomed to be separated forever, it only made the pain worse if Akihiko held on like it wasn’t so.

But letting go so easily wasn’t his style.

* * *

**_"It's the right time for me to move along."_ **

* * *

“So, are you?”

Minako looked up, confused at the randomness of Akihiko’s question. Still a little dazed from their brief encounter, and possibly just as upset they didn’t have more to offer one another.

“Am I what?”

Akihiko smiled. If this was the last thing they ever did together, he was going to make every second count.

“Are you real?”

Minako scoffed, realizing slowly what he meant with a sarcastic, “You’re just so clever, aren’t you?”

“Not really-”

And without another word, Minako decided that the best way to shut him up was with a kiss. To make up for their (significant) height difference, she went up on her tip-toes, once again relying on Akihiko to keep them from falling over. Not knowing she was already causing _quite the distraction._

It wasn’t easy and for a few seconds, he had no clue what to do, experimenting and following Minako’s lead rather than look stupid. She seemed to know a thing or two, or was just naturally good at getting guys used to a kiss. It didn’t matter which because after some minor adjustments, they fit together like two love-sick fools.

Granted, when Akihiko closed his eyes, he imagined their kiss lasted longer than a minute. Stretching out into hours and days, and suddenly he was drunk off the thought of them in his room, doing this whenever they wanted and no one was watching them.

Had they done this sooner, maybe they could have.

Had life been kinder, they could take things further than a kiss. Further than touch or any physical display. Perhaps beyond just a fleeting moment in time.

They could have had each other to love.

When they finally had to come up for air, Minako was wiping away tears and nodding. “I guess this is it then,” she mumbled. “Don’t forget to fall in love with someone who’s still alive. You deserve to have a happy ending.”

“And if I don't fall in love again?”

"That's quitter talk."

Always the optimist but even if he did get lucky a second time, if he did find someone else, he could say with absolute certainty that Minako Arisato would always be his first. And whether he wanted to or not, there would never be another her to fill that space she carved in his heart.

Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Some things were better left alone.

"I guess I can try."

* * *

**_"It's the right time. Don't be afraid._ ** ****

**__**If you feel like you're all alone, then just close your eyes."** _ _ **

* * *

Just as quickly as she came into his life, and without a proper warning, Akihiko and Minako parted ways for the last time in a flurry of light. 

Fate had finally split them up and now, their paths to never cross again.

Even as Mitsuru chewed him out for flying solo and Shinjiro cussing up a storm after Aigis told the others why Akihiko looked like he got hit by a bus, he couldn’t seem to get his mind off of that cruel fact.

But the taste of lemon on his lips remained.

She really was alive.

And now, her ghost seemed to be where it belonged, a distant memory.

* * *

_**"I'll always be with you inside."** _

* * *

However, Minako was the only being in the universe chosen to keep humanity safe. Holding back their repressed desires with her very soul and forever devoted to protect an oblivious population of broken souls. Chained, immortalized in stone and waiting for the day to be freed. Until evil had its day, till people chose to shed their emotional burdens, and the darkness of the world decided to let the poor girl take a nap. 

An unlucky young woman who was at the wrong place at the wrong time, now a proud reminder of the stubbornness of the human spirit, no matter how powerless they seemed in the face of certain death. A brave heart would always step up to challenge the night.

Even a coy grin had found itself etched on her face, a reminder that humans still had a sense of humor.

“She’s a literal door.” Minato said, the first to speak as the rest of SEES was still staring like she could come back to life at any second. “A bigass door, but still a door.”

“It is more accurate to say that she is a gatekeeper between realms. Not a means of traveling between them.” Metis elaborated.

Junpei tapped his foot. “I dunno, a door sounds cooler. Rolls right off the tongue.”

“Is this really the time to joke?” Yukari asked with a sigh.

“It does not matter what our leader has become.” Aigis stepped up to Minato’s side. “We will do our part to ensure our world’s safety, and maybe one day, she may see it one last time before going to the other side.”

Mitsuru hummed, rapier drawn. “It will take a lifetime but if we keep chipping away at the root cause, that dream of peace may see the light of day. A new dawn for humanity and us all.”

Ken and Kuromaru stood together, no longer separated by the tournament or its petty repercussions. “Kuro-chan and I’ll do out best. For Minako-senpai!”

Shinjiro quieted Ken before he tripped over the dog. “Try not to get too excited. We’re gonna destroy the worst feelings of humanity, not going on a roller coaster.”

The others laughed before making their final preparations.

Everyone had their resolve. Once divided by what they _thought_ was best, now united by their leader’s choice to never give up.

Whatever they were facing beyond the door, they better be ready to fight like hell.

* * *

_**So, if you feel like you're all alone, then just close your eyes.** _

* * *

Akihiko found comfort in knowing Minako’s spirit never left or died. It only changed to fit her newfound role, discarding the body in order to contain the strength of her will. It lived on through her teammates.

She gave them hope for the future.

He also knew it would take some time for his heart to heal, and even longer to forget the feelings they left out in the open. The what if’s and other doubts needed to run their course, he might entertain a future where they both ended up together a few times, but he made a promise to keep moving forward. He would continue to remind himself, if or when he loses his way. 

It was all he could do with an uncertain road ahead.

And as SEES set out for one last battle, fire in their hearts and victory practically guaranteed, Akihiko returned that immortal grin.

He only hoped that she could see it.

“Until the end.”

* * *

**_I'll always be with you inside._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I got some more inspiration from “sometimes” by springhibiscus and “Haunted by the Ghost of You” by heartsblade. Go read them and you’ll understand why. Also, Noctilin's work with Akihiko facing all the people who died in his life is pretty sad and gave me ideas. Thank ya’ll for ruining my day. Bless.


End file.
